Burning Away
by ChloeJaynee
Summary: After being expelled one too many times, Sakura has been sent to the strictest school in Konoah. After a series of events, Sakura begins to find out who she really is. Will she choose her old life, or the new life she now has? Ino/Sakura contains yuri.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but seriously, if I did, would I be writing **_**fanfiction?**_

**Warnings: Swearing, Homosexual and Heterosexual themes, Drug Use, Alcohol use and I'll continue to add as I think of more =]**

**Enjoy!**

As the engine of the car stopped, Sakura Haruno knew she had arrived to her worse nightmare. You see, Sakura wasn't like most girls, who spent there time gossiping, shopping or getting there hair done (despite the fact hers was a magnificent shade of pink). No, Sakura Haruno was different. Instead of gossiping, Sakura would use confrontation, usually involving her two fists. Instead of shopping, Sakura would just steal. And instead of getting her hair done, Sakura preferred other activities such as turning off the entire cities power supply, or setting fire to the local state school's garden. Yes, Sakura Haruno wasn't like most girls, which is probably why she had ended up here, at the front gates of Konoah Grammar School.

Konoah Grammar school was the finest boarding school in the country, it was strict (or in Sakura's words, uptight) and was the perfect place for students who needed to be 'straitened out'. Sakura shuddered, despite the fact it was the end of summer. The school was gigantic, spreading over hundreds of acres; it had thousands of dorms, a swimming pool, tennis courts, coffee shops, and endless more amounts of facilities the average high-school student could ever imagine.

But despite all of this, Sakura knew this was going to be hell.

"I'm not getting out the car' she said blankly.

Sakura's mother sighed, pulling the car's handbrake up. Sakura had to go, she had no other choice, and she had already been expelled from every other state school in the town they lived in.

"Sakura" Her mother started "You have no choice"

Sakura huffed, un-buckling her seatbelt and grabbing her backpack. She got out of the car.

"You're making a mistake" She said, slamming the door.

Her mother waved goodbye, regardless of Sakura slamming the door in her face. She knew that it was going to be months before she heard from Sakura again. The next break of holidays was another four months away, and she knew for certain Sakura wouldn't call. No, Sakura definitely was different to most girls.

As Sakura's mother drove away, Sakura looked up at the immense brown building that had the words 'administration' written in gigantic letters above the door. Sakura glanced down at her map.

"Must be at the administration…" she muttered sarcastically.

Pushing open the big black doors, Sakura walked inside the gigantic building and up to the front desk, where a woman in her mid 30's was typing away at her computer.

Sakura cleared her throat.

The woman looked up and blinked, adjusting her rectangle shape glasses

"Hello dear" she said politely "How may I help you?"

"I'm new" Sakura replied "Where do I go?"

The woman looked at Sakura with a disapproving look due to the tone in the pink haired girl's voice.

"May I please get your name?" She asked

"Sakura Haruno" Sakura replied bluntly.

The woman looked down at her computer and began to type away, Sakura looked around the building impatiently. The administration was covered with portraits of high achieving students, and had displays of trophies and banners in every corner. It was very stereotypical Grammar school.

"Your room is dorm number 1572" The woman said, still looking down at her computer "I'll get you your key"

Sakura muttered a word of thanks, and then stepped out the other door into the school's hallway after she retrieved her dorm key. She looked around assuming that this was the floor in which her dorm was on; but she was wrong. After walking around aimlessly for a good thirty minutes, she realized that her dorm was three floors up. Sakura cursed, pressing the button for the elevator.

"How fucking big do they want this place…" She muttered.

Eventually reaching her floor, she began to search for her room once again, this time succeeding in her mission. She fumbled for her key, unlocking the door to her room.

Opening the door she cursed once again, sitting on one of the beds was a girl Sakura's age. She had long blonde hair and a figure almost any girl would die for. She was absolutely gorgeous, which is why Sakura cursed. See, here's another thing. Sakura wasn't into the whole 'boyfriend' thing; sure enough she had dated guys before. But ever since she could remember, Sakura was attracted to girls.

"This might cause some problems" Sakura thought

Sakura looked over to the blonde, who had now gotten up and was walking towards Sakura.

"I was wondering whose bags those were" She said, motioning towards Sakura's suitcases which were resting in the corner. Sakura was somewhat amused.

"They brought them up" Sakura said "Nice"

The girl snorted, and Sakura looked at her curiously

"Are you going to tell me your name or what?" The blonde said, arrogantly

Sakura looked at the girl blankly, shocked at the mannerisms of her.

"Sakura" She replied, a bitchy tone now arising

"Humph, well I'm Ino" Ino said "And I'm late"

Ino continued to walk towards the door, pushing past Sakura on her way out. Ino turned, facing Sakura

"Oh your bed is the top bunk, and, don't touch my stuff"

With that Ino left, closing the door behind her.

"Great" Sakura thought "I'm stuck with a superficial bitch"

Sakura threw her back pack on the bed and looked around her dorm. As she hadn't unpacked her stuff yet, everything she saw around her was Ino's. Everything was so girly in Sakura's opinion. However, she'd soon take care of that. Sakura looked over at Ino's wardrobe which was covered head to toe in photos. Sakura walked up to them, looking carefully at the people in them.

The photo's consisted mainly of five people, not including Ino herself. There was boy with blonde spiky hair, and a grin on his face the size of a kid on Christmas mornings. Next to him was another boy, who despite Sakura's personal interest was incredibly good looking; he had dark eyes and dark hair, with a slight curve to his smile, making his facial expression somewhat flirty. And judging from the amount of photos of him, Ino thought he was pretty good looking too. The other photos were of a blonde girl a little older than Sakura; she wore her hair in four piggy tails and had her arm wrapped around a brunette boy who looked incredibly bored, his hair was tied up giving him the resemblance of a pineapple. The last boy in the series of photos, had brown spiky hair, covered by the hood from his jumper, and the grin on his face made him look either mischievous or just plain cheeky, Sakura couldn't tell.

Getting bored from analyzing her roommate's friends, Sakura began to unpack, taking over her side of the room and discarding Ino's rule to 'not touch anything'. After twenty minutes, Sakura had everything in place.

Pushing her suitcase into her cupboard, Sakura decided to get out of her dorm seeing as though everything was now in place. She grabbed her keys and left, locking the door behind her.

Sakura couldn't get over the size of the school. It was bigger than any other school she had ever seen or been too. She crossed the park in the centre of the school, analyzing the students around her. They were so prim, they were so proper. And Sakura despised them. Throughout the school she continued to get looks from the surrounding students. However, considering how torn her Converse were, or how short her denim shorts were. It was to be expected. All of a sudden, Sakura felt herself collide with another body.

"Fuck" She muttered, pushing her face off of the white floor

"Oh shit" she heard another voice say "I'm so sorry"

Sakura looked up to see the dark haired boy from Ino's collage of photo's, he was much more handsome in life, but instead of the flirty look on his face from before, his face was full of apology. He offered out his hand.

"Can I buy you a coffee or something?" He asked sincerely

Sakura looked at him blankly

"Sorry buddy" She said, picking herself off of the ground "I'm not into boys"

The boy chuckled, pulling his hand back

"I wasn't hitting on you" He chuckled "It's my way of apologizing"

Sakura looked at the boy, embarrassed of her comeback

"No need" She replied embarrassed, turning around to walk off

"No, please" The boy insisted

Sakura sighed. She knew she needed at least one friend here. And maybe this boy was it. Besides, from what she could tell, Ino was obsessed with him. Sakura becoming friends with him would totally piss Ino off.

"I'm Sasuke" He said, holding his hand out

Sakura took it, shaking his hand back

"I'm Sakura"

The Coffee shop was only around the corner from where the collusion took place, luckily enough. Sakura took her place opposite Sasuke, as the waitress walked up towards the two students.

"How may I help you?" The waitress politely asked

"Short black" Sasuke replied

"Caramel latté" Sakura also stated

The girl scribbled into her notepad and hurried off to retrieve her customer's orders. Sasuke picked up his fork, twirling it in his fingers

"So Sakura" He started "How long have you been at Konoah Grammar?"

Sakura huffed "It's my first day"

"Sorry" replied Sasuke "Hard to tell new students here, why'd you move"

"I was expelled" replied Sakura, grin on her face

Sasuke chuckled, putting down the fork and taking a sip of his coffee which had now arrived.

"What for?" He asked

"I set fire to my old school's garden" Said Sakura, as if it was an every day topic

Sasuke grinned "That's all?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke puzzled, what did he mean that was all? Sakura was pretty pleased with her accomplishment, what had Sasuke done that had topped Sakura?

"Broke in to my principal's car, took it for a little drive" He laughed, responding to Sakura's silent question

Sakura was awestruck; she was beginning to like this Sasuke character

"So what kind of music you into?" Sasuke asked, changing the topic

"Everything really" Replied Sakura "Mainly punk rock, and metal though"

"Same" Replied Sasuke, now finishing off his coffee

"Really?" asked Sakura "You don't exactly seem the type, don't you listen to the 'top 40' or something?"

Sasuke grinned, Sakura thought Sasuke was a stereotypical popular guy, and he knew it.

"Nope, don't play football either" He laughed

Sakura smiled. She liked this Sasuke guy, he was just like all her other friends at her old schools, just nicer. Maybe this place wasn't so bad after all. Sakura swallowed the last of her latte, thanking Sasuke for the coffee.

"We should hang out soon" He said "I'll introduce you to my friends, I'm pretty sure you'll get along"

"Sure" Sakura replied, getting up from her seat.

She said goodbye to Sasuke and continued to explore the school, careful not to get lost. From the outside, the school looked nerdy and uptight, and maybe it still was. But Sasuke seemed cool, and Sakura knew she had made a friend.

**Hey guys, first chapters up! Let me know what you think! **

**Next chapter should be up sooner than you think; I write a few chapters at a time. PLEASE REVIEW =] **


	2. Chapter 2

It was Sakura's second week at Konoah Grammar school. And despite the fact that Sakura absolutely despised her roommate, and got in trouble for the slightest thing, Sakura had not yet cracked. She still hated the school, and majority of the people in it. But she had made a new friend, the popular, brooding and handsome Sasuke Uchiha.

At first Sakura thought Sasuke was a stereotypical popular male. Flirty, sporty and up himself, but Sasuke was different, and had a lot in common with Konoah's newest student, which is probably why Sakura had not yet cracked. Sure enough, Sakura received glares from her fellow female classmates, due to there assumptions of her stealing there precious 'Sasuke-kun' away from them. Sakura found it quite amusing however, as she clearly did not like Sasuke in any other way than a good friend.

Ino also despised Sakura, from what she could tell. Any given attempt of a civil conversation and Ino would snap. At first Sakura thought it was just Ino's personality, but after a while Sakura came to the conclusion that Ino did have a grudge against Sakura. Not that Sakura cared however; she found it amusing; and also a bit of fun when it came to winding Ino up.

Another girl Sakura had recently met was Ino's best friend, Temari. Sakura immediately recognized her from Ino's collage of photos. Temari was the girl who was a little older than Sakura and Ino, and wore her hair in four piggy tails. At first Sakura thought she was nice, until Temari began to back Ino up on the insults. But then again, they were best friends, and Sakura knew that the insults were to be expected. Majority of the time when Ino began to attack Sakura, Sakura just plugged in her Ipod, drowning out Ino's voice. This method especially pissed Ino off.

When it came to classes Sakura was also discluded. As the school had a no uniform policy, students were allowed to wear what they chose. Which was good when it came to identifying personalities, and creating your own unique style, but judging from the outfits the students wore in Sakura's classes, majority of the students were uptight and nerdy.

Ino however was the complete opposite, all the girls wanted to be her and all the boys wanted to be with her. Everything about Ino was perfect, forgetting about how much of a total bitch she was to Sakura. The teachers adored her; she was top of every class and was always up to date with the latest fashion. Sakura envied her.

Sakura adjusted her book bag as she put her barely touched biology book inside of it. The bell had finally rung, and Sakura was free to go wherever she wanted. In her case, back to her dorm to listen to some music. Leaving the classroom, she was surprised by a rather eager Sasuke

"Hey Sakura" He said "You're finally out"

Sakura groaned "Worse lesson ever"

"You don't understand it?" Sasuke asked, concerned

"No It's not that" Sakura replied, as the two began to walk "I just learnt it all before"

Sasuke chuckled "Nerd"

Sakura responded with a thump on the dark haired boys arm, he chuckled, holding the spot were Sakura hit.

"Anyways" He stated "There's something I want to show you this Friday night"

"You already showed me your porn collection" Sakura sighed, remembering the previous Friday night

"Actually, I have to be honest with you" He replied, a guilty tone to his voice "That's my roommates, Naruto's"

Sakura shuddered "Lovely"

Sasuke laughed, changing back to his previous topic "But no, that's not what it is"

"What is it then?" Sakura asked

Sasuke laughed, continuing to walk off as Sakura reached her destination

"If I tell you… I have to kill you" He chuckled at his lame joke, "Just meet me here Friday night at 6pm"

Sakura smiled, opening the door and walking into her dorm. Just as she expected Ino was on her bed, tapping away at her bright pink laptop. Sakura snorted, Ino looked up

"What?" She grumbled

Sakura grinned, throwing her bag onto the chair "Nothing"

A silence broke out between the two girls. Sakura fumbled around her clothes draw searching for her beloved Ipod. She cursed, not being able to find it. Ino coughed, motioning towards Sakura's laptop which had her beloved possession lying on the top of it. She walked over and picked it up, searching through the artists list contemplating on what to listen too.

"So how was class?" Ino asked quietly

Sakura looked over at the girl, who was still typing away at her laptop

"…good" Sakura replied, unaware why Ino would be interested

Ino became quiet, and Sakura kept searching for the song she wanted. Ino then spoke once again

"So, you and Sasuke hey?" She mumbled

Sakura laughed once she realized what Ino had said, Sakura couldn't think of Sasuke of anything more than a good friend, but Ino was crazy about him, so Sakura thought she'd take this to her advantage.

"Yeah, me and Sasuke" She replied "He's really nice"

Ino huffed

"He's a damn good kisser too, not to mention his other areas of talent…"

Ino slammed her laptop shut, standing up from her bed and storming over to Sakura, pulling the earphones out of Sakura's ears. Sakura glared at Ino

"What the fuck do –"Sakura started

"Listen here pinky" Ino snapped "You're nothing in this school, _I _own it, and this is _my _place. I don't care where you're from, or what the hell you do, just leave this place to _me_"

Sakura got up, throwing her Ipod on the chair; she moved her body so her face was inches from Ino's

"Are you _sure _you want to go there… pig"

From the look in Ino's eyes, she was shocked. Ino had never met another person who would openly stand up for themselves. Well, not the way Sakura did. Ino didn't like to admit it, but she envied Sakura. She was at the school for only two weeks and already had Sasuke. Not only that, Sakura was becoming more and more popular each day.

"Oh and for the record" Sakura started, picking her Ipod up and walking towards her bed "Sasuke and I _aren't _dating. But you still don't stand a chance"

Sakura laughed as Ino glared at the pink haired girl who was now happily laying in bed listening to music. Oh yes, Ino _envied _Sakura.

"Oii nerd!" barked an enthusiastic Sasuke, whilst pounding his fists on Sakura's dorm door. It was Friday night, 6pm to be exact

A rather confused looking Ino answered, although after seeing Sasuke Uchiha in her doorway her face turned a magnificent shade of red

"Sasuke!" She exclaimed "Come on in!"

Sasuke walked on into Sakura in Ino's dorm, searching around the room for Sakura.

"Where's Sakura?" He asked

Ino huffed, annoyed that the dark haired hottie was here for Sakura

"She's getting ready" Ino grumbled

Not long after that statement was made, Sakura walked out of the bathroom.

"I didn't know where you were taking me, is this alright?" She asked, motioning towards her outfit

Sasuke laughed "It's fine, let's go… Ino, you're coming tonight aren't you?"

Ino groaned "Yeah I'm just waiting for Temari"

As Sasuke and Sakura left the dorm, Sakura became more curious

"Where are we going Sasuke?" she asked as they continued to walk along a route Sakura had never been on before

"Well" Started Sasuke "We like to keep it secret, but you'll see when we get there"

After approximately 40minuites of walking, Sakura arrived at an abandoned warehouse off campus. From the outside, all that she saw was a gigantic building, covered with dark grey bricks and windows she couldn't see into.

"You're going to kill me?" Sakura asked seriously

"No" Sasuke chuckled, come on inside

As Sasuke opened the door he was greeted by two men, one Sakura recognized as Itatchi Uchiha, Sasuke's brother.

"Hey Itatchi" Sasuke said

"Who's your friend bro?" He asked, motioning towards a curious looking Sakura

"Sakura, she's cool" Sasuke replied calmly

With that, Itatchi let the two teenagers pass, opening the second set of doors to what appeared to be a nightclub

"Welcome to the underground" Sasuke smirked

Sakura was amazed; she hadn't seen anything like this in her life. Sure enough she had been to her share of parties in her life, but nothing compared to what she was seeing now. The room was illuminated with flashing strobe lights a variety of different colors, a smoke machine covered the entire section of the dance floor and a DJ was at the front on a small stage, cranking dance and club music for the entire audience, which was a lot of people.

"Shit Sasuke" Sakura said "I never knew you people could party like this"

Sasuke laughed "Not all of us are uptight, well not down here at least"

Sakura continued to look around, still amazed at her surroundings

"Come on" Sasuke said "I want you too meet my friends"

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand and led her over towards a booth in the back corner where a group of teenagers were talking. Sakura noticed that these three boys were the last three from Ino's collage of pictures.

"Hey guys" Sasuke said "I want you to meet Sakura"

The group looked up at Sakura, the blonde headed boy smiling "Damn Sasuke, she's hot!"

Sasuke laughed "Sakura, meet Naruto"

Naruto grinned, baring his teeth in a massive cheesy smile

"And this is Shikamaru" Sasuke said, pointing to the boy with the pineapple hair, who still looked incredibly bored "And this is Kiba"

Kiba grinned, holding his hand out for Sakura. Sakura took it and shook it.

"Nice to meet you all" She said

Just as she was about to talk to Sasuke, Sakura found herself being pushed out of Sasuke's range by none other that Ino. Sakura huffed

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino smiled, tackling him in a bear hug, glaring at Sakura "let's dance"

Sasuke shook Ino off as Sakura took a seat next to Kiba

"Not right now Ino, I just got here"

Sakura snorted, laughing at Ino's rejection.

"So where you from Sakura?" Asked Kiba "You don't look like you're from round here"

"That's cause I'm not" Sakura replied "Got expelled from every other school in the city, had no choice"

"Yeah, what a shame" Mumbled Ino, Sakura shot a glare at Ino, who took Temari's hand.

"C'mon Temari, let's get a drink"

As the two blonde girls left the table, Sakura began to chat with the rest of the group. She stayed at the club all night, chatting and dancing with Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba and Shikamaru. Well she _talked _to Shikamaru, he wasn't into the whole 'dancing' thing, or the whole 'moving thing' all together. Sakura could see Ino's evil glares even through the sea of sweaty people. But she didn't care, in fact, Sakura liked it.

**There you go :] Chapter two! Chapter three isn't far away, but I go faster with more reviews ;D Just letting ya' know :] **

**Thanks guys! **


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura Haruno was finally becoming comfortable in her new school. She was the top of her classes, had a group of friends who she was really starting to get along with, and her popularity status was slowly increasing. Within one month Sakura Haruno was almost on top of the school. Not to say she didn't miss her old friends and her old neighborhood, but for the time being, Sakura had an excuse not to be fully miserable.

Sakura yawned, closing the gigantic text book that lay before her. It was a Wednesday night, and Sakura was in the Library working on her combined English assignment with the mischievous and hyperactive Naruto Usumaki. They had been at it for hours, and had only managed to accomplish less than half of the essay. Naruto huffed

"I'm bored"

Sakura sighed, Naruto had a point, four hours writing a joined essay on the different paths our future was heading for, definitely had its downside.

"Yeah I'm done too" replied Sakura throwing her pencil down "Wanna take a break?"

"Sure" Naruto replied, arising from his seat "You wanna meet one of my friends?"

Sakura nodded, also getting up and following the blonde headed boy to the other side of the never-ending library, where three students sat quietly reading. The only boy in the group had some resemblance whatsoever to Sasuke, except less handsome and more feminine. His hand was wondering freely on top of an A4 sheet of paper, drawing numerous amounts of dazzling pictures. Next to him was a girl, she was flicking through the latest edition of a popular beauty magazine, circling the products she wanted. Her brown hair was tied up in two buns, which Sakura guessed was her trademark, similar to Temari's.

The girl who Naruto had gone over to meet had long dark hair with a tinge of blue to it, her eyes were white and she looked incredibly nervous.

"H-hi Naruto-kun" She stuttered quietly, looking up from her book and closing it immediately

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto grinned, sitting in a chair next to the shy girl "I want you to meet Sakura"

Sakura waved, smiling politely

"I'm Sai" Said the boy sketching in the book "And this is Tenten"

Sakura smiled once again, this time looking at Sai's artwork

"This is really good" Sakura said, honestly

Sai smiled "Here sit down, I'll show you the rest"

Sakura sat down with the new group looking through Sai's artwork. From what she could see, this group was different to her new one. They were more conserved, less wild and somewhat nerdy. Sakura didn't mind, and neither did Naruto as he sat next to the stuttering Hinata, who was totally in awe of his presence.

After sitting with the new group for a while, Sakura decided it might be in her best interest to go back to her dorm. She had been up since 5o'clock that morning after being awakened by her noisy roommate.

On the way back as she passed the main entrance, Sakura overhead voices. One voice in particular that voice sounded oddly familiar. Curious to whom it was, Sakura looked around the corner, to see a rather annoyed looking Temari shouting into the receiver of her mobile phone.

"Why can't you just go on home?" She shouted "You know Mum will forgive you!"

Sakura hid around the corner, determined not to be seen

"I don't care what you've done, but your killing our parents" Temari replied

Sakura waited a few more moments

"Whatever Kankuro, it's your lost"

Sakura stopped. The name Kankuro struck a bell. Kankuro was one of Sakura's old friends. One of the people who helped her get expelled from practically every school she had been at. Kankuro was rough, tough and fearless. But what relation had Temari to Kankuro? Thought Sakura, But then she thought again, it's probably a totally different Kankuro, her Kankuro didn't have a sister.

Temari hung up the phone and Sakura walked past the blonde haired girl. Temari looked over at Sakura, glaring at her; Sakura smiled a mutual smile and continued to walk to her dorm.

The next day, Sakura walked to class with her two new friends Hinata and Tenten. From what Sakura could tell, Hinata was very quiet, and didn't like to talk too much. Tenten on the other hand was overwhelmed that she had a new friend, especially Sakura. Sakura walked into the girls changing room, determined not too blush, she always hated this part of gym.

"I can't believe were friends" started Tenten, taking her place in a locker next to Sakura

"Haha, it's pretty great..." Replied Sakura, Tenten was always enthusiastic and Sakura was only just getting used to it

"I mean, from the group your from and all" Tenten said

Sakura looked at Tenten curiously. Hinata made a noise that sounded like a wounded dog

"What do you mean Tenten?" Sakura asked

"It's just well; they aren't exactly the nicest bunch..." She started, pulling her gym shirt over her head "And you seem pretty nice"

Sakura contemplated what Tenten said, she knew Ino was a bitch, but the rest of the group were nice people. She shook her head, and finished getting changed; leaving the change room to take her place in the middle of the gym with the rest of her class.

"Right!" shouted a very enthusiastic Maito Gai, the gym instructor. "Time to pick our teams, Ino please stand up here and… Tenten, you here"

Ino got up from her place on the gym floor, looking absolutely perfect once again. Even in the school's crappy gym uniform, Ino still knew how turn a head. Tenten also got up, standing on the other side of Maito Gai.

"Now girls" He said "Choose your teams"

The girls were picked, Sakura being on Tenten's team which was no surprise there. As Sakura had found out, Ino Yamanaka was the best at absolutely _everything. _And if anyone topped her at anything, she would sure get her place back. Soccer however, was Ino's complete best talent.

Sakura got into her position as midfielder, facing Ino for the first kick of the game.

"This is one thing you can't beat me in Haruno" she sneered

Sakura snorted, kicking the ball as the whistle blew, and dribbling away from the blonde girl who was close behind, Sakura kicked the ball to Tenten, who ran up into attack passing it back towards Sakura. Sakura kicked the ball, receiving a goal. Sakura's team cheered.

"Watch me" Sakura smiled, looking at Ino

It was a magnificent game. Close, but magnificent. Sakura's team had won the match thanks to Sakura's skills. Not many people knew this, but Sakura was very gifted in the sport area as well; the running away from police all the time had probably contributed in this area. However, regardless to say, Ino was not happy.

After all the girls had showered and re-dressed, Sakura walked down the halls to the coffee shop, seeing as though classes had finished for the day. Sitting down she orders her coffee, looking up shortly after to see a rather bored looking Temari

"Hey" she says sitting opposite Sakura

Sakura looked up at the girl, confused "What are you doing here?"

Temari smirks "Having coffee with you"

Sakura laughed, getting up "No, thanks"

"Please?" Temari replied, pulling Sakura back

"Don't you hate me?" replied Sakura, curious

Temari smiled "No, I just go along with what Ino says"

Sakura huffed, sitting back down again

"Why?" She asks

"Because she's my best friend" replied Temari

Sakura nodded, taking a sip of her coffee, it was understandable

"So" Started Temari "We never really got the chance to fully introduce ourselves"

Sakura laughed "Well, I'm Sakura Haruno"

Temari smiled "Temari, just Temari"

The two girls sat at the coffee shop for ages, talking about there lives and drinking endless amounts of coffee. They found out by surprise that the two girls got along really well; despite the fact Ino didn't want them to be friends. By the time Sakura had returned to her dorm it was late, she liked Temari, when she wasn't around Ino. But Sakura understood why Temari was like that.

"Where the hell where you?" Yawned Ino

"Why aren't you asleep…?" asked Sakura, noticing Ino still awake

Ino went quiet "You didn't answer me"

Sakura smirked "I was having coffee with Temari"

Ino gulped, looking up at Sakura wide eyed, despite the fact she was about to fall asleep

"Why?" she asked

Sakura shrugged, getting into her own bed "she's nice"

"Yeah I know, she's my best friend!"

Sakura laughed, pulling her blankets up as she received and endless death glare from Ino.

"I can't see why" Sakura smirked, turning the lights off.

**Little bit of a short chapter here guys. Sorry about that, but thank you all for the reviews and support! Keep 'em coming :] Chapter four isn't far! **


End file.
